Carbon nanotubes are unique carbon-based, molecular structures that exhibit interesting and useful electrical properties. There are two general types of carbon nanotubes, referred to as multi-walled carbon nanotubes (MWNTs) and single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWNTs). SWNTs have a cylindrical sheet-like, one-atom-thick shell of hexagonally-arranged carbon atoms, and MWNTs are typically composed of multiple coaxial cylinders of ever-increasing diameter about a common axis. Thus, SWNTs can be considered to be the structure underlying MWNTs and also carbon nanotube ropes, which are uniquely-arranged arrays of SWNTs.
Due to their unique electrical properties, carbon nanotubes are being studied for development in a variety of applications. These applications include, among others, chemical and bio-type sensing, field-emission sources, selective-molecule grabbing, nano-electronic devices, and a variety of composite materials with enhanced mechanical and electromechanical properties. More specifically, for example, in connection with chemical and biological detection, carbon nanotubes are being studied for applications including medical devices, environmental monitoring, medical/clinical diagnosis and biotechnology for gene mapping and drug discovery. For general information regarding carbon nanotubes, and for specific information regarding SWNTs and its applications, reference may be made generally to the above-mentioned patent documents, and also to: “Carbon Nanotubes: Synthesis, Structure, Properties and Applications,” M. S. Dresselhaus, G. Dresselhaus and Ph. Avouris (Eds.), Springer-Verlag Berlin Heidelberg, New York, 2001; and “T. Single-shell Carbon Nanotubes of 1-nm Diameter,” Iijima, S. & Ichihashi, Nature 363, 603-605 (1993).
In these and other carbon nanotube implementations, nanotube devices exhibiting both high functionality and high flexibility are desirable. For instance, in electrical applications, the ability to change electrical characteristics of a device to target the device's electrical behavior to a particular implementation increases the device's functionality and flexibility. Similarly, in chemical sensors, sensing a variety of molecular species using the same sensor or sensor arrangement is advantageous in applications where it is not feasible to use many different sensors (e.g., due to space, cost, response speed or other limitations). In previous carbon nanotube implementations, however, achieving high functionality and flexibility has been challenging. In particular, it has been difficult to readily remove molecules from carbon nanotubes for manipulating properties thereof.